Marco
| jva=Masakazu Morita| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} "Phoenix" Marco is the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Marco is a lean, blond-haired man with dark skin and a rather sleepy look. While his chest was barren in his initial appearance, in his subsequent appearances he has the cross and crescent moon mustache symbol that resembles a silhouette of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger tattooed on his chest after Oda changed it. Personality Marco appears to be a patient and calm mild-mannered man. He is knowledgeable in the sense that he knew about Shanks' powerful Haki. He clearly cares for his crew because he warned them to stay back to avoid Shanks' Haki. He apparently likes to speak like in chess analogies, as shown during his block of Kizaru's attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553-554, Marco protects Whitebeard from Kizaru. Abilities and Powers As commander of the first division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. In addition, he is also one of the top four commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, making him one of the top four fighters on board under Whitebeard himself. He has a very strong will, and is capable of retaining consciousness, despite the powerful Haki released by the Yonkou Shanks. He has incredible reflexes, as he is able to instantly respond to Kizaru's light-speed movement and attacks to protect Whitebeard. He was also able to touch Kizaru, who is normally intangible due to his Logia ability. This may indicate that Marco is capable of using Haki. Marco possesses super-human strength, as shown when he kicked Kizaru down to the ground at extreme speed and force; however it is unclear if it's natural or comes from the fact that he is a Zoan-user. Devil Fruit Marco ate a Devil Fruit referred to as a Mythical Zoan that turns him into a Phoenix. This first and foremost gives Marco increased speed and flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. Along with being able to transform into a phoenix of blue flames, the fruit allows him to regenerate any wounds with fire. It is a power that is said to be even rarer than Logia. The fruit gave him his nickname: Marco the Phoenix.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553-554, Marco protects Whitebeard from Kizaru. History Jaya Arc He first appeared as a background character; when Rockstar asked if anyone knew him, Marco answered "Nope, never heard of him". Post Enies Lobby Arc He next appeared when Shanks came to visit. He appeared to be fairly well knowledgeable and experienced with dealing with Shanks since he knew exactly what would happen to the younger crew members in his presence. He also told the members still standing afterwards not to worry about their fallen comrades as they were just unconscious.One Piece manga - chapter 434, Marco introduced. Marco was also seen in a flashback when Ace first became a member of the Whitebeard crew. Marineford Arc Marco showed up at Marineford with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies from the New World. He states that, including him, all of the commanders are ready for a battle. With his powerful Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit abilities, he nullified an attack by Admiral Kizaru. They seem to be on par with one another, each calling the other out on claims of being damaged. He sees Luffy and his Impel Down team falling from above and came to realization that it was Ace's brother who Ace was always talking about. When he witnesses Luffy blocking Crocodile's attempted attack against Whitebeard, he concluded that "Ace's little brother is not too shabby after all." After Luffy advised Whitebeard that Ace would be executed before schedule, Whitebeard later tells Marco that he will not forgive him if he lets Luffy die, to which Marco (who appears to have developed similar opinions on Luffy) smiles and says "Roger". Later, when Whitebeard manipulates Buggy into joining his side temporarily, Marco remarks at how simple minded Buggy is. Also, when he sees Luffy being attacked by Mihawk, he calls out to Vista to help him out. He finds it odd when Squad appears next to Whitebeard, and is shocked when Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squad. He's the first one to reach the Moby Dick and to attack Squad, but he's repelled by his sword when Squad tells him it's also his fault that he's been forced to attack Whitebeard. After Crocodile yells at Whitebeard for being weak, Marco comments on how Whitebeard's health is getting worse since Whitebeard should have been able to stop any attack at him, even when he was taken off guard. Seeing Squad crying and deeply regretting his actions, Marco tells him that he should redeem himself. Major Battle *Marco Vs. Kizaru *Marco Vs. Squad (stopped because of Squad's explanation) Manga and Anime Differences In the anime when he was first shown, he was replaced with a generic crewmember with black haired man with lighter colored skin and different clothes. This is a common mistake that occurs in transferring a scene from manga to anime and has been witnessed in One Piece before, in particular when characters are first introduced without a formal introduction. Trivia *Marco shares his epithet "Phoenix" with the anime only character Puzzle; but they each gained the epithet for different reasons. *While Marco has the greatest control of all Zoan-user's, Laffite of the Blackbeard Pirates may possess similar control over his Devil Fruit as he has only transformed his arms into wings, however, since he has yet to be confirmed a Zoan-user, this may not be the case. Marine Vice Admiral Onigumo has also shown the ability to control his transformation to only sprouting spider arms while maintaining human form. References de:Marco Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users